


Don't You Know?

by ClownheadMcFucker



Category: Thir13en Ghosts (2001)
Genre: Character Analysis, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sex Toys, Touch Denial, Touch-Starved, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownheadMcFucker/pseuds/ClownheadMcFucker
Summary: Dennis thought a lot about what Kalina had said to him, he couldn’t get it out of his mind during the last few hours of his life."Cyrus never accepted you! He used you!"She had said it like he didn’t know.But he knew, he knew.
Relationships: Dennis Rafkin/Cyrus Kriticos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Don't You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Little pwp ficlet for Dennis and Cyrus. Exploring the idea that Dennis’ (completely understandable) aversion to physical contact extends even to sex].

Dennis thought a lot about what Kalina had said to him, he couldn’t get it out of his mind during the last few hours of his life.  


_Cyrus never accepted you! He used you!_  


She had said it like he didn’t know, called him _depraved_ and _pathetic_ like he didn’t already know. Of course, he knew. Did she really think he was that stupid? Stupid enough not to realize that the way Cyrus treated him wasn’t any better than the way anyone else ever had? 

He knew, 

_he knew._

But it was a lot easier to pretend that Cyrus understood him than it was to acknowledge that the only thing Cyrus understood was how useful Dennis’ powers could be. For Cyrus, Dennis was nothing more than the best tool a ghost hunter could ask for. And a cheap one at that. It had cost Cyrus a fraction of his fortune to have full access to Dennis’ incredible psychic ability, all he needed to do was pretend to care.  


Dennis knew that.  


But, what was the harm in a little make-believe anyway? After all, Cyrus had given Dennis money, a place to live, drugs to fry his haunted brain with, and well ... the closest thing he had probably ever gotten to intimacy.

*******************************************

Dennis moaned as the vibrating toy inside of him was suddenly thrust in deeper. “Does it feel good?” Cyrus asked, torquing and twisting the toy none too gently, Dennis could only nod in response.  


Though Dennis might, on rare occasion, volunteer to touch someone, he never let others touch him, especially not on his bare skin. Even someone’s clothes brushing his own had triggered the psychic visions before, thank god an object in someone else’s hand making contact with him couldn’t trigger them. Thank god Cyrus seemed to enjoy collecting sex toys as much as he enjoyed collecting ghosts.  


It was their usual set up, meeting in Dennis’ small but well paid for appartement, as opposed to Cyrus’ large mansion, that way he could leave whenever he got bored without having to bother with kicking Dennis out of the house. Dennis was stripped entirely nude, while Cyrus remained fully dressed, coat and shoes.  


Cyrus sat with his legs crossed at the foot of the bed, enjoying the sight of the mess he was making out of his young assistant. Dennis with his legs spread wide open, arms folded over his face in an unconscious attempt to make himself feel less exposed to his demanding employer.  


“Let me see you, boy.”  


Dennis turned his head to the side.  


“Put your arms down!”  


Dennis jumped, snapping his arms down to his sides revealing his flushed face and open mouth, hazy tear-filled eyes meeting with Cyrus’ penetrating gaze.  


“There, now that wasn't so hard, was it?” Cyrus asked, slowing his hand to an almost painful pace while returning to his faux-sweet voice.  


Dennis whined and slid his hands down his stomach then onto his own cock.  


“Getting close, are we?” Cyrus chuckled.  


“Mm,” Dennis nodded, stroking his cock with a jittery hand.  


“Can you feel the sensations? Answer me clearly now,” Cyrus said.  


Dennis had never felt the intimate touch of another human being before, probably never would– though he did have some vague idea of what it might feel like, having had sensory visions of others being touched, along with one or two altercations with particularly handsy spectral beings and spirits. Yeah, _most ghosts can’t or don’t want to hurt you_ , but that doesn’t stop some from being horny.  


“Can you feel my hands on your skin?” Cyrus said.  


Dennis ran his free hand back up over his torso, caressing his own clammy skin.  


“Oh, Yes.”  


“Can you feel my lips?”  


Dennis touched the tip of his tongue to his wet lips.  


“Yes!”  


“My cock?”  


Before Dennis could finish his next answer, a yell escaped him, he came hard.  


The vibrator was turned off and unceremoniously removed as Dennis slumped over onto his side, face to the wall. He was still catching his breath and taking in the post-orgasm bliss as Cyrus’ phone rang within his pocket. Cyrus stood from the bed quickly and paced to the other side of the room.  


After a brief dialogue which he didn’t have the energy to eavesdrop on, Dennis heard the sound of the phone snapping shut, Cyrus’ leather shoes creaking on the wood floor.  


“Great news, boy! We’ve located our next ghost!” Cyrus tossed Dennis’ clothes at his back.  


The door shut loudly behind Cyrus just as a shiver shot through Dennis’ body, realizing just how cold it was in his empty apartment.


End file.
